


Sabor remanente (Amargo)

by Marbius



Series: Wir tun uns weh [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De labios para afuera es dulce. El resto es amargo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabor remanente (Amargo)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto lo que está ligado a mi imaginación.

**Sabor remanente (Amargo)**

 

_Wir schliessen unsern Pakt / Cerramos nuestro pacto_

_Ich kämpf für dich und du für mich / Yo lucho por ti y tú por mí_

_Für immer... / Por siempre..._

_~Kampf der Liebe - Tokio Hotel._

 

Espejos uno del otro, Tom y Bill yacen en posición fetal, las piernas entrelazadas y los rostros tan juntos que sus narices se rozan y el aire del uno también lo es del otro. Reflejos imperfectos, porque ahí donde Bill lleva las rodillas destrozadas y en la espalda una cruz en carne viva, Tom porta la dureza en las líneas del rostro y los labios partidos de tanto mordérselos.

Es la confesión no dicha -la misma de siempre- la que lo tiene presionando los labios en una fina línea cuando no los atrapa entre los dientes.

¿Cómo es posible que exista la justicia si es él quien se siente sufrir más a pesar de que es Bill quien sangra a través de las vendas que envuelven sus piernas a la altura de las rodillas? Diminutas flores de color rojo aparecen de continuo en la tela blanca cada vez que su dueño se mueve incómodo por el dolor sordo que le recorre todo el cuerpo y que los analgésicos no han logrado paliar aún.

—Mmm…

—Lo siento…

—Tomi… Vamos, no digas eso —murmura Bill ya en el borde de la inconsciencia. Arrullado por el cansancio de cincuenta y tres horas en el sótano, se encuentra a escasos segundos de caer en el sueño más profundo.

—Nada de lo que dije es cierto —farfulla Tom, las cejas cruzadas en el centro de su frente—. Nada. Ni una palabra. Mentí. Todo es mentira.

—Ok —balbucea Bill—. Todo. Nada. Pequeño… Mentiroso…

Y es verdad, tanto como puede ser así.

Tom no cree que Bill carezca de talento, todo lo contrario; tampoco piensa que su manera de vestir y maquillarse sea para provocar a otros hombres, nada de eso; mucho menos coloca valor en sus palabras cuando llama a Bill toda clase de adjetivos peyorativos, porque Bill no es ni será nunca un marica, ni un llorón, tampoco una nenaza o una perra.

Bill es Bill, tan amable y tan dulce que después de sus juegos no se toma en serio nada de lo que Tom haya o no dicho en el sótano.

No así Tom que una vez terminado todo, siente como la culpa le sube desde el estómago hasta la boca y amenaza con corroerlo desde dentro. Es un ardor tal, con una amargura no equiparable a ninguna otra.

—Lo siento…

—Ya lo dijiste —resopla Bill, abriendo los ojos en pequeñas rendijas. La rutina de siempre (una de cada dos veces y sólo porque es Tom quien toma el papel de Descontrol en sus sesiones) llega a ser cansina luego de repetirse sin parar.

¿Que si dolieron las palabras de Tom? Mucho más que el golpe de su fusta; nada se equipara al veneno que Tom es capaz de escupir sin proponérselo en realidad, pero Bill sabe bien en guardárselo y por ende cierra los labios, no permite ser contaminado.

—… lo más valioso para mí —prosigue Tom en su retahíla de disculpas, hilvanando en el proceso un descargo de su falta—. No iba en serio nada de lo que dije antes.

Quizá en ello se encuentre la verdadera mentira, piensa Bill. Quizá en verdad Tom piense que él no tiene ni una pizca de imaginación para escribir las canciones de la banda, y que en su conducta se encuentran los artificios que hacen a hombres mayores de cuarenta el voltear a verlo; quizá… Aunque puede que no.

De ser así, Tom no se disculparía con tanta profusión una vez todo regresa a la calma.

Cuando él es Descontrol, Tom tiende a ser cuidadoso en extremo una vez todo ha finalizado. Lo lleva en brazos, lo baña y seca con amor, lo introduce en la cama con él y vela por su sueño sin importarle su propio cansancio. ¿Qué es sino eso una prueba suprema de que la amargura de la que es capaz de fabricar y al mismo tiempo sentirse horrible por ello?

Culpa, tal vez… Bill no quiere pensar en eso, porque con cada justificación que encuentra también ve la falla en dualidad.

Sólo una pequeña verdad es cierta en todo eso: Tom es capaz de lastimar más allá de sus manos firmes cuando le tira del cabello y presiona contra su cuello, más incluso que las cadenas con las que lo sujeta hasta quedar esclavo de sus deseos y escrutinio; su arma letal son las palabras, que vuelan en su dirección y se le clavan como dardos afilados en el cuerpo.

Tom escupe veneno y con un tino tan acertado que sabe bien dónde y cómo crear el mayor daño posible.

—Lo sé —interviene Bill por compromiso—, no quisiste decir nada de… eso.

—Ni una palabra. Me dejé llevar por lo intenso que era todo —se justifica Tom, como siempre. Siempre.

Bill ya no sabe qué creer, pero asiente porque es su turno de darle alivio a Tom. No es sino el propio Tom quien más sufre después de sus sesiones cuando al mismo tiempo es quien más las disfruta cuando ocurren.

Quiere decirle a Tom “no me puedes lastimar con simples palabras, sólo no” pero incurriría en más mentiras. Sus rodillas lo atestiguan, las lágrimas que dejó caer sobre el piso de concreto cuando lo llamó “putita” sellaron ese pacto silencioso. Claro que es daño, claro que es dolor. Por supuesto que son palabras sin sentido, susurradas a media voz (a veces gritos en sus oídos) cuando por cambio de roles no son ellos mismos, pero no por ello desaparecen en el aire como el humo de un cigarrillo. Las ofensas, permanecen en el aire y lo asfixian como manos invisibles en torno a su cuello.

Las palabras también dejan marcas imposibles de borrar, pero por el bien de ambos, Bill no lo va a admitir.

—Shhh, olvídalo ya. Ven acá —atrae a Tom en su abrazo; los hombros le arden y la piel le quema pero nada de eso importa cuando Tom descarga su pecho al fin y al cabo de unos minutos respira acompasado al ritmo de su corazón. Duerme y es lo que Bill quiere.

Así, él también es capaz de olvidar. Y perdonar. Que lo amargo quede en el fondo de su garganta, piensa él mientras besa a Tom en la comisura de la boca; el dulce, lo tiene él en los labios.

Al menos hasta la próxima vez.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
